Forbidden Fruit: Part II
by IlDolceSuono
Summary: Regulus has tasted of his forbidden fruit and now he wants more...and more is exactly what he'll get.
1. Chapter 1

I had done it. Sneaking and deceit were second nature to me but I would have done anything to be closer to my prize, to smell her scent and see her in something other than her robes. The passwords and directions to the Gryffinfor common room were scribbled crudely on a bit of parchment that I held aloft in my hand, reading by a torch to ensure that I was going the right direction. I was.

Ever since that fateful night when Red had given herself over to the pleasure of my touch I was tormented with the need to see more of her. In class I would watch her and she knew I was staring, unashamed of herself and yet I knew that deep in that heart burned a hatred for me which only fueled her bitter desire for what I could give her. Outwardly we appeared to loathe one another no more or less than we had before I'd felt her spasm around my fingers but inside there was more. She was bitten and finally she began to taste the blood at the surface of the wound I had nursed for years.

I stood calmly in the shadows, patient and waiting for her to emerge from the portrait so that I could take her elsewhere…to my room. It had been over a month and only a few heated kisses had passed between us since our first sexual encounter and tonight I decided that she was going to be mine. The holiday was approaching, students were mostly abandoned from their dorms and waiting for the Hogwarts Express that night. The timing was perfect.

After an hour of vigilance I saw her unmistakable calf dip out of the portrait hole and bring the rest of her salacious body into the firelight. Clearing my throat I caught her attention and was met by her flashing gaze, burning hotly.

"Regulus," she began slowly, stepping closer so that the front of her was cloaked in the darkness that shielded me. I didn't leave her time to retaliate or think otherwise and leaned down for an uncharacteristically tender kiss, reading her tone as one of suspicion. My hand fitted over her cheek and did not hold or push her against me, as I wanted to do. This was a tactical move, one that would coax her into trusting me again. My tongue remained in my mouth and I stroked the softness of her coiling hair before gently nibbling her bottom lip and releasing her. We were Benedick and Beatrice; too wise to woo peaceably.

Instead of having to confront her with assertion, Red took up the reins and grabbed a handful of my hair tightly in her fist and crushed our lips together. I was surprised but recovered immediately and wrapped my arms around her, holding her head to mine as she lifted on her toes to reach me better. This was what I yearned for – to have her desire me as greatly as I desired her. She would beg for me by the time I was through with her.

In a dash I let her go and seized her hand, dragging her along with me down the corridor, down the grand staircase and into the dungeons. She followed easily in stride, her hunger growing as mine did. The hasty thrill was bubbling in her rapid footsteps, so much so that she didn't think to consider what she was doing – following her hated enemy into the Slytherin common room and then to a room with a lock and bolt.

I spoke the password and the bare stonewall lifted and allowed us passage into the common room, deep beneath the lake. The glow was emerald but I didn't allow enough time for her to take in the sights of the lounge in which I had often fantasized about her wrapped around me. My cock was already pushing at my jeans and I couldn't wait any longer now that she had crossed the final barrier.

Red was on my side of things for once. She had entered my world.

The corridors whizzed by until finally I withdrew a key and inserted into the lock of a great door. Pushing, I threw her inside and then slammed the door shut behind me, the echo of which was like the peal of dungeon bells.

I had barely turned from the door when I saw that Red had discarded her robe on my floor. She was on me quickly, pulling me towards the bed and pushing me over so that my back hit the soft sheets of green laid there pristinely. It was a sign of my lineage to bother with such niceties and it showed the great divide between us; a divide that Red clearly disregarded in her haste to satisfy herself.

Tearing off my robes she pushed them down my shoulders and straddled me, the all-consuming fire ever present under her flaming flesh. I lay still and allowed her to do as she pleased, smirking smugly and taking in the glory of finally having accomplished what I'd worked so hard to do. Red was going to bed with me and she was never going to be the same.

However, her haste was animalistic and unrefined and I had to stop her from ruining it all. I was not something to be used and then tossed. I would have my way with her in a savory manner and she was going to adhere to that.

With a sharp thrust of my hips I knocked the wind out of her and she collapsed onto my chest, her precious tits breaking her fall. Wrapping my arms around her and holding her to me, I scooted back on the bed and kicked my shoes off. Our mouths touched and she chomped my lower lip sharply, making it swell around the sound of my pained ecstasy. My hands smoothed over her back then up and around the swell of her round ass, and then drug her across my aching erection. She gasped and ground herself down on top of me, left breathless as my gasp sucked the air from her lungs.

The message was clear, slow down, and Red complied, teasing herself as she rocked around along the pressed length of my cock. I couldn't wait to release it and show her what she did to me but first I had to remove her clothing. The shirt tore easily between my two fists, ripping from the bottom hem to the top in a line that cut her breasts in half and left them just barely out of sight. She shrugged the bits of fabric off and I saw her tits again, my hands instantly rising to cover the taut little nipples. My mouth was watering at the sight of my shapely demon and I pinched her nipples roughly, pulling her down by them so that she lay flush on top of me. She gasped and slipped her hand up my shirt only to scrape her nails viciously down my chest and stomach, nearly taking my nipple off.

That was it.

I inhaled her lips, leaving her no room to negotiate. I didn't want to tame her lips or quell them but to take part of them with me when it was all over. I knew I could never have her, not in the way that I wanted to, but she was mine for now as her teeth pulled my lower lip into her mouth where she suckled like a newborn, and that was good enough for me.

We rolled so that I was over her and I quickly shed my shirt and pants, leaving only a thin pair of boxers that my cock easily peeked through. I snaked my hand in the small of her back and drug her hips closer to mine, crashing my weeping cock to her clothed little pussy.  
Her hips rolled underneath mine, pressing her soft center against the unyielding hardness between my thighs and I groaned into her mouth. Flicking my tongue under her top lip, I licked across the seal of her gums and her lip and ground my erection into that delightful fleshy swell that her thin pajamas did little to disguise. Hearing her gasp in my ear as she felt my need press against hers ignited my desire to torment her with pleasure even more.

Sucking her tongue into my mouth I raked my teeth down the length of it just hard enough to present the thought of pain and was rewarded by a stifled moan.

I cast off the last of our clothes and before jumping back on her made sure to memorize the sight. Red Stone was naked in my bed, her pussy was dripping on my sheets and I'd barely touched her. Victory was mine at last and I would remember this day and the many more that followed for the rest of my life.

Her thatch of curls was neatly maintained, the lips free of hair with the mons covered in a patch. The folds of her swollen pussy glistened and begged to be touched and I could smell her musky fragrance, the scent of which triggered intuitive knowledge.

I lowered my head between her thighs and kissed her folds, gathering a large amount of wetness on my lips. Licking them I tasted her again, delectable as I remembered. Red gasped, her hands flying to my head and I grinned cruelly.

"Did he do this for you?" I asked, looking up at her arrogantly. Rising from between her thighs, I did not wait for her answer. From behind the four-poster I drew out a long ribbon and pinned her wrist to the bed in my steely grip, tying her in place easily. She struggled but there was a quality in her eye that I could tell was altogether aroused at the idea, though her chest heaved anxiously at being at my mercy.

"Don't worry," I soothed huskily as I repeated the motion with her other hand, overpowering her but not without great effort. She was soon secured in place with her arms over her head but her feet free. "You'll find I can be a very kind master. Now answer me," I insisted coldly, running my lips down her arm, over her armpit, and then to her left breast, which I suckled harshly into my mouth and then released, watching it bounce back into place. "Did your first lover ever do this?"

In accordance with my question I settled between her thighs again and lapped upwards with my pointed tongue, just barely moving her covered clit. Growling, she shook her head but that was not satisfactory and I leaned down to secure her clit between my teeth, squeezing just enough to hurt and then backing off. "I can't hear you," I called, releasing her nub from my mouth.

"Yes, he did," she replied defiantly, though her hips squirmed beneath me, a sign that she wanted more.

"And did he make you come?"

"No."

I grinned, knowing it was the truth. The last thing Red would do was lie in order to fatten my ego or please my ear and the truth was a symphony. Rewarding her honesty, I lapped up towards her clit a few times, circling the bundle before repeating the motion. Her reaction was priceless, her legs lifting to sit over my shoulders and open her lips more fully to me.

Two fingers spread the curtain of her labia and at last her little clit began to peak out of its hood. I tilted my head sideways and took a few quick darts with my tongue lengthwise and discovered that Red indeed preferred side to side.

I stopped, listening to the sound of her labored breathing, drinking in the sight of her perky breasts lifting towards the canopy of my bed in her pleasure.

"Tell me Red, what do you think about when you touch yourself," I asked, knowing the answer but yearning to hear the details.

This time she did not hesitate to answer me. Her legs draped over my shoulders and pulled me over to her pussy, wanting more.

"I imagine you over me, sucking my toes and fucking me hard," she answered breathily, straining against the ribbons to hold me but finding the knots too well tied. "Or your cock, I imagine sliding it in and out of my mouth until you come all over, saying my name."  
I did not relent my assault on her clit, flicking sideways mostly, but paired with a great variety of up and down and circular motions. She didn't know it but she was squirting fluid onto my sheets every now and then, a fact that set my cock to full attention – I had something to remember her by. Proof that she had indeed been naked in my arms.

Her reply was sexy and it fueled my passion to please her even more.  
"Do you ever think of riding me," I posed hurriedly, swift to put my tongue back into her scrumptious creases.

"Yes, I picture us in class after everyone is gone, my skirt pushed over my ass and your hands guiding me up and down your cock," she gasped as I pulled her clit into my mouth, suckling it fiercely, my tongue racing across in all directions, even my teeth gently scraping over her puffy nub. She cried out and thrashed but was held in place by the ribbons. Beyond words, I did not expect to hear any more from her but she surprised me and a stream of filthy words came from her mouth as I drug her closer and closer to climax.

"Oh fuck, I need your cock Reg-u-lusss…" she whimpered, her back arching at the same time I brought my hand up to her wetness. Her thighs were pressed against my ears and I had to wrap my arm around them to make room. Pushing two fingers in I fucked her and sucked her clit, educing a strained groan from Red, whose mouth did not cease, much to my pleasure. "God yes, claim me you fucking prick, fuck me…harder, OH!" The torrent of obscenities died into a low howl as I felt her seize on my fingers again, saturating my hand with her come which I couldn't wait to lap up as soon as she rode her orgasm out.

Pulling my fingers from her tightness drew a long line of cream that I brought to my lips and suckled off. I then greedily drank the excess juice that she had created until my head felt light from the pleasure. Though she twitched and tried to wiggle away from me I held her in place and cleaned her thoroughly, though my tongue only drew out more juice from her readied core...


	2. Chapter II

Wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, I tossed my ebony hair from my eyes and slid up her form, our bodies gliding easily with the dew of sweat fresh upon her skin. Red breathed slow and deep, regaining her breath and lying limp against the bonds that held her down and made her my captive.

"I told you I can be a kind master," I whispered, nuzzling her neck in a moment of tenderness.

Her eyes opened, still dreamy but gaining clarity with each passing second and she stuck me with a look that I could not interpret. I covered her and shut my eyes to her gaze, kissing her thoroughly as I reached up to untie the left and then the right wrist. My need was apparent, my cock bobbing restlessly between her thighs – I need to relieve the pressure or I would never be able to please her like I knew I could and that was a thought that would make me loathe myself entirely. I had waited too long to allow myself to botch it up.

I balanced myself on my knees between her legs and gathered her hips in my arms. Red wasted no time winding her legs around my waist and holding herself close, the tip of my cock barely touching her outer lips as the kiss grew hotter with her expectancy.

However, I did not satisfy her burning lust and instead let her back drop to the bed again, watching her tits and tummy bound and then settle. "You're growing impatient aren't you?" I asked pointedly, taking my cock in my hand and stroking slowly so that she could take a good look. A flash of white shone as she bit her bottom lip, consumed with memorizing the look of my phallus, which stood long and proud over her belly button.

"You're uncut," she mumbled, never tearing her eyes away and slipping her hand over her curls to brush her clit back and forth as she watched me stroke myself. Her outer lips were spread due to her position and I could see the tightly tucked entrance to her depths. The hole was small, probably only penetrated once by anything larger than a finger.

"Yes," I answered vaguely, watching her as she studied my cock. A wet sound rose as her fingers flicked left and right over her swollen nub and this was somehow hotter than watching her come because of me. "Is it at all what you imagined?"

As I stroked I pulled back the little ring of flesh to let my tip show through, and her tongue darted out to lip her bottom lip. She nodded slightly, her lips pulled up slightly in a faint grin, her finger never ceasing the flourish of motion she directed expertly to her clit. Grinning, I increased my pace and felt the come stirring underneath sooner than I had expected.

"How do you picture me when you've got your hand on your cock?" she asked, her cheeks flushing, voice becoming faint as she worked herself up for another orgasm, one that would come quickly so soon after the first.

Grunting, I drank in the sight of her, our eyes eager as they fell on each other, locking into place and refusing to relent. "I'm above you, your arms and legs around me as I fuck you…or you're on your hands and knees pushing back onto my cock…"

I was soon passed the point of words and simply stared at her, piercing her with my brown eyes that quivered for a moment, my breath racing as I coaxed the seed closer to release. Red slowed her fingers, watching me eagerly, waiting for me to start coming before she allowed herself release; she was so sexy and I couldn't hold back any longer.

A spurt of come shot out and landed on her breasts, followed by another and another, my hand never ceasing to draw out the last of it. Meanwhile, Red threw herself into orgasm, her chest reddening as her legs tightened their grip on my hips, rocking this way and that as I coated her torso with shining whiteness. Still, seed wept out of my tip, more slowly until I finally pushed the last drop out and gathered it on my finger and brought it to her lips. She sucked my finger into her mouth and scraped her teeth and tongue along the knuckles as she pulled her head off.

Though no flaccid, my phallus was in no way prepared to enter her after such an orgasm but Red was not dissuaded. Reaching her legs higher on my back she pulled my chest to hers and covered us both in my seed, biting my lower lip fiercely to direct our mouths together. Our tongues tangled and lapped against each other in perfect unison and I did not object when she rolled over and sat astride.

Tearing her lips from mine left me sullen but I soon recovered, feeling her bite and lick a sensuous path down my neck and to my nipples. She grazed her teeth over one and then the other, sucking them into her mouth and circling her tongue around – a pleasure I had not known but was delighted to experience. Down my torso she went, laying a hot track for my ever-growing penis that twitched to life when I looked down and saw her head between my legs, her savage face smirking up to me.

Red teased me, kissing my inner thigh and then biting stridently to watch me twitch. My fists clenched at my sides but I kept them there, not wanting to anger her from doing what she was so willingly offering to do. She cupped my balls in my hand and sucked one into her mouth, and then the other and repeated this until they were wet and filling with come. Then she slowly ran the flat of her tongue along the entire length of my prick, sending a shiver down my spine that she felt and chuckled darkly at.

In this agonizing pace she covered my cock with slow licks, making my chest heave and brow sweat, just waiting for the show to begin. I was fully erect by the time she was satisfied with how slick she'd made me, and I grunted and felt my toes curl in anticipation. Licking her lips Red guided my unyielding hardness to her lips and gently put her lips around the tip. Then, pulling back on the foreskin, she sucked hard and flashed her tongue all over my cockhead, drawing out a low groan, my fingernails scraping against the sheets. Lower she pushed, but slowly, and by the time she had taken me fully into her mouth with my tip pushing against the hot flesh of the back of her throat I was panting. Then she pulled off and dragged her tongue along the underside of my cock and I could take no more teasing.

I sat up and grabbed a fistful of her beautiful golden curls, pulling her head off of my cock and directly to my mouth. I heard her inhale sharply but did not pay any heed. In my strong arms I pulled her up my body and guided her wet pussy over my cock, my hands clutching at her ass so tightly I was sure I'd leave bruises. Red recouped and set to work making a show for me as I watched her with dark, needy eyes. She let me rock her pussy back and forth on my cock as it was flat against my stomach, coating me with her honey. Her hands smoothed over her stomach and then over her breasts, playing with her nipples, then one hand pushed through her hair.

As soon as she started to moan my name, giving me credit for her pleasure, I lost it.

"Regulus, mmhmmmm, Regulus, I need you,"

I didn't allow her to finish. I was wild with want, unable to draw out the pleasure any more – I had to be inside of her. No more teasing myself, no more delays, I was going to take her.

Turning over, I grabbed her knees and kept them at my sides, pushing my lips to hers in a fleeting but ardent kiss. Red knew what was happening and she bit her lip, her look was dark but her need was pressing, and so was mine. The bed groaned as I shifted my weight between her thighs and I took my cock in my hand. I rubbed it along her folds, teasing her and torturing myself just one moment longer. I smacked it against her clit, making her tremble around me and pressed the tip hard against that pleasure bundle, dragging the tip lower and lower until I felt her entrance.

Ensuring that she was looking at me, I pushed forward, beyond those protective lips and into the sweltering warmth. She was tight, goddamn she was tight and my mouth hung open slightly as I thrust slowly inside of her, drinking in the feel of her perfect pussy around me. I wasn't halfway in yet and already she was panting with need. Lowering so that our hurried breaths touched each other's faces, my nose nuzzling hers, I sunk in the rest of the way in a clean drive that shook her hips and stole her breath. I grunted loudly, my eyes rolling back at the sensation of her clenching canal. No other girl could possibly feel this good, I was convinced and felt my cock twitching inside of her, so pleased to be where it belonged.

I propped myself on my elbows and claimed her mouth, letting my hips rest so that she could get used to my size. I was grateful that I had previously unloaded or else I would have already come inside her and ruined the moment. However I was far from coming, though I knew the explosion would be nuclear when it came.

Her breath hissed as she tried to control it, so eager she was to hold me and touch me. I felt her arms wrap around me, twisting up my back and digging her nails into my shoulders as she dared to undulate beneath me, testing the feel of my cock within her. My lips went to her neck, releasing her mouth so she could breath, hoping she would be noisy for me.

She did not disappoint.

When I drew back my hips and thrust in fully, she met me with a bubbling moan that trickled out of her mouth. Her hand came to the back of my head and pulled my hair brutally, causing my back to arch and my thrust to drive harder into her. She mewled, the softest sound I'd ever heard her make and one I intended to hear again. Hissing as her nails turned into claws and ravaged the skin on my back, I increased my pace, thrusting faster and still deeply. The head of my cock hit her back walls, scraping bottom as I buried my nose into the curve of her neck again and bit down hard. Her scream was like music and she retaliated by biting my shoulder so hard it made my vision swim and I was surprised she hadn't drawn blood. Only Red could give me this pleasure.

I sat up on my knees, still fucking, and watched, pulling her knees under my armpits and having my way with her. Her eyes were closed and her hands reached for me before holding onto the four-poster for leverage. In that stretched position I saw her taut breasts bouncing up and down and looked down to where our bodies met. There was a puddle around us from where Red was overflowing with juice. Grinning I knew that there would be more when she came. A fist came down to pound the sheets and her head thrashed back and forth.

"Is it like you imagined?" I asked confidently, straightening a leg of hers to rest on my shoulder, deepening the angle and eliciting a sharp cry from her. Turning my head, I bit her first toe and then drew it into my mouth, sucking and scraping my teeth along it.  
She cried out and her chest arched as I continued down her foot until I had sucked every toe. My hips were still pistoning in and out at a fair pace, focusing more on depth than speed.

"Yes," she replied at last, seizing the sheets in her fists and arching her back. Her hips were locked with mine; drawing me in every time I pulled out. I leaned over her, my arms extended with my hands on either side of her head, looking down at her, my hips unrelenting.

"And who can slake your desires?" I pressed, pulling out to the tip and holding there until she responded. Sweat was on my brow, my hair stuck to my forehead and my body was on fire. Physically she had fulfilled every threshold and now it was time to take her soul.

Red groaned when she felt the thrusts cease and opened her eyes, looking up at me. She raised a hand and pressed it against my cheek and then brought it back to slap me hard across the face. "You, Regulus," she answered hotly, her eyes burning. My face turned to the side after her strike, not expecting it but feeling it tingle in every stimulated cell. It even sent a shock to my prick, which was dying to enter her again and fill her with my seed.

Lowering myself directly on top of her I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to gain better leverage and fucked her as surely as I knew how. I loved this woman and she hated me but I would consume her thoughts in the only way I knew how. Red would burn for me and only me.

She wasted no time holding me tightly to her, clawing at my back to leave lurid red lines where blood was pooling, I was sure. The pain heightened my sense of pleasure and I knew that soon I was going to be spent. Her voice was loud in my ear, calling out in the affirmative, moaning and groaning in the wrap of bliss. She was drunk on me.

"Say my name," I commanded, my words muffled by her hair but I was so close to her ear that I knew she heard me. "Scream it."

"Regulus!" she called as I thrust hard and kept pushing, grinding deep within her depths. I repeated, harder this time and she met my intensity by screaming my name again, this time louder. "Regulus!" Over and over I repeated this motion, never tired of hearing my name shoot from her mouth in such a state of satisfaction.

"Call to me when you come," I ordered.

"I'm close, don't stop, please," she pleaded, eyes shut, back arched. I pushed an arm around in the small of her back, the other still clutching her shoulder, and pumped fiercely, my ass bounding up and down in the air as the bed creaked and moved with us, adding velocity to my thrusts.

I too was close but sealed off my pleasure until she showed the first signs of orgasm. Then, I would flood her. My muscles stood on end, tense and beastlike I felt but also powerful and fulfilled. Red too was riding every wave of her desire, and only I could captain that ship. Red was mine, I had her mind and her body. She would think of me every night, every day, I would slowly consume her until one day she would give herself to me.

"Regulus, yes, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come…"

I didn't need her to tell me exactly when, for if I thought she was tight before, her pussy became a vice that instantly pulled the seed from my shaft. I grunted, panting for breath, my cock stuck in her swollen walls. My eyes shut tightly and my back arched to push the seed further into her, feeling the flood of our sex rush out and paint my thighs and sheets. Her nails were so tight in my back that this time I did feel blood and it only made my head swim with greater delight. Red's spasms took over her whole body, throwing her hips this way and that, taking me for a ride with her as she writhed and undulated beneath me, a sight I had to pry my eyes open to enjoy.

Then, she was still and I withdrew slowly from her with effort, her tightened pussy so uncompromising. Finally I was free and fell over onto my back, breathing heavily. My body was numb. I couldn't feel anything from my waist to my toes; even my scalp and fingertips throbbed.

Grabbing Red I pulled her on top of me, her legs easily coming to either side and I hugged her close, pushing her head against mine. She was still shaking but lazily put her arms about me and held tight. Here we held each other until our breathing slowed and we began drifting to sleep.

Before losing consciousness, Red lifted her head and looked to me.

"I hate you," she spat venomously. She then lowered her head and snuggled closer to me.

It wasn't what I wanted to hear but I knew that my slow possession of her would take time. Besides, if this is how incredible things were when she hated me then that was just fine with me.


End file.
